User talk:Yamato Raito
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yoruichi Shihōin page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 16:49, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Re:Messaging user Thank you for taking the time to ask those questions. On the matter of whos agreement is needed, you would open a discussion on the talk page of the article in question (Talk:Yoruichi Shihōin) and all users will have chance to reply to it. You will see that many pages have had such discussions already and any questions you might have may have been covered there already (don't forget to check the archive on the talk pages too). On Yoruichi's page, there was some conflicting language in that section of the article which at different points referred to her as expert and masterful which I have cleared up. The variations of Kido that were mentioned was a reference to Kukaku Shiba's spirit orb shields for breaking in to Seireitei, which were also used by Ichigo (no skill), Chad, Orihime (limited) and Uryu (excellent skill), so it doesnt really indicate anything more than a basic level of skill for a Shinigami. I think the wording of that oversells it and needs to be changed. What level she is rated at is dependent on what was shown in the story and while she used mid- to high-level spells she did not use really powerful spells such as Kurohitsugi etc. Additionally not using incantations is something to be expected of experts, not just masters. I hope I have answered your questions. Feel free to raise any further questions on the article's talk page. 12:24, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :Also for clarity you can find our policies here and Manual of Style here where its states under the Page Edits section: ::Do not change the power level (i.e Changing from Expert Swordsman to Master Swordsman) without first discussing it in the talk page :This is to prevent disruptive edit wars between users who can be biased because of their love for a character and want to list them a certain way. For example if a user really loves Renji and wants to list him a Kidō expert because he's used it in battle. However we know he's not an expert and has always struggled with Kidō even if he uses Shakkaho like a loaded gun in some filler anime episodes. But yeah the policies and manual of style are a good way to get a feel for this place if theres ever any confusion about changes to articles. Kind regards. ::I dont remember many instances of Yoruichi using Kido to be honest. Most of them seem to have been in episode 247 where she used Bakudo 30 and Hado 31, which are sort of mid level and Hado 58 which is pretty decent but it would only qualify for expert, not master level. We have no way of knowing what number (if any) the barrier used on the Soul King is. Danku as you said is Bakudo 81, which is very high indeed. We don't have (as far as I remember or find) a cut off point were if a person uses Hado 80 or above they are automatically master but are only expert if they use less than this level, but if we did have such a rule, then personally I would expect it to be around the 80 mark and I cant find her using a spell that high. 22:03, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :::Sorry, I thought that you were asking about the levels of Isshin and Byakuya compared to Yoruichi. The Kidō page has definitions of Expert and Master levels. The definition for master includes "Additionally, their prowess allows them to create their own spells or modify existing ones to suit their own purposes," which is what Isshin did with the charm. Additionally, while we do not know the level of the reiatsu hiding spell, we know it is an advanced spell as Urahara had to invent special clothing to achieve the same effect. If there was a handy spell that does the same, there would be no point to inventing those cloaks. If it was just that point on its own I would be very reluctant to say he is a master but with the first point, I think he fits the definition. Byakuya fits the first part of the same definition - using high level spells successfully without incantation, displays a wide variety of spells and using spells in rapid succession. He also creates more powerful spells such as Hado 33 against Renji versus other people's power with the same spell. Regards, 17:40, December 8, 2018 (UTC)